


A Rescue For Dammek

by Homesmut101



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alterina, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Plot, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Quadrant Vacillation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Trolls (Homestuck), Violence, hiveswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homesmut101/pseuds/Homesmut101
Summary: Dammek sets out to the highblood part of town, things don't go as planned. Xefros ends up confessing his red feelings to him, and Dammek ends up needing Xefros more than he ever did.





	1. A Risk Not Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I plan on actually making a book for once instead of a short fic. Iroincally, this started out as a short fic between me and close friend, however we both got inspired and decided to make a book together. Depending on how well this first chapter does you can expect me to post often, most likely once a week maybe sooner, all depending on how this does. I have many other ideas for full novels with chapter updates so after I finish this one, you might be getting some more from me, that's all for now. Thank you for reading this, and please check out my other works as well!

efros sat nervously in his hive, tapping furiously on his huskpad. His current moirail, Dammek had decided to stage a rebel protest IN A HIGHBLOOD NEIGHBORHOOD. Of course he was in disguise but still! Anyone who even recognized him by an inkling could get both of them culled faster than any drones cull!  
XT: Tetrarch! Please tell me you didn't actually go through with this! It's suicide!!!! X(  
Dammek was standing in a high blood neighborhood remarkably calm. He knew he could do this. Although it was extremely risky. Plus he was worried about Xefros. He soon got a message on his palm husk. He looked to see it was Xefros no surprise.  
D: Xefros it is sometimes needed to do things like this.  
Dammek heard the sound of drones. Shit…  
XT: I'm coming to get you. Don't do anything stupid, please!  
The young troll stood quickly, not even bothering to notify his lazy lusus before his worn and torn sneakers were slamming against the side pavement with urgency. Worry along with anger ward bubbling up inside him, knowing there was no good turnout for this. It was either forcing Dammek to back down and potentially destroying their moirailgence or risking the potential death of the deer like troll.  
Double shit. Dammek quickly ducked into a alley. He can't die not like this. He was almost shaking now. It had gotten out of control so fast... He tried to calm himself. Xefros... He was coming... Fuck. This was getting worse by the minute. He would now need to get himself and Xefros out of here. He looked down to see bronze blood seeping from his arm. Must have happened when he tried to escape. He tried to stop the blood.  
Xefros turned into a series of alleys which he knew would get him to Dammek faster.  
XT: Where are you?  
Xefros asked from his palmhusk, trying to seem calm over text. Meanwhile he was practically pissing his pants in fear while scowering the alleys. Finally after what felt like way too long of searching he found the taller troll, just in time. An explosion sounded from somewhere close, shaking the ground near them. "Dammek! Jegus Christ why would you do something this stupid!"  
"Shhhh! The drones are here." Dammek instinctively held him close. "We just have to wait it out. It's too dangerous to leave right now. I know I was stupid.."  
Dammek was sweating bullets now. He just wanted to protect him and help everyone why did he have to do something so dumb? What was he thinking? Xefros was right. "Don't leave me and just stay close." He was trying to seem calm. He didn't want to share his fear with him. The blood was still coming strong from his arm. "Are you hurt?"  
"No, no I'm fine but you clearly aren't." Xefros said in a whisper, his voice panicky as he stared at the blood pouring from Dammek's arm. It made him nauseous. "Hang on, we need to try and stop your bleeding before anything else."  
Rust tinted tears were already at the corner of his eyes as he ripped the sleeve off his jacket without thinking in order to fashion some kind of half assed bandage. "It sounds like the drones are starting to blow things up."  
Dammek held the bandage tightly. "Xefros... don't cry." He wiped the tears from him. "Yeah, but we are safe. You are safe with me Xefros. Thanks for the help... I won't let anything happen to you. They didn't see... I think..."  
Dammek just wanted to keep him safe. "I am so sorry.. I should have known better. This is all my fault."  
"I should've stopped you sooner Dammek, I'm so sorry. This isn't your fault." Xefros insisted, holding the deer troll close while he held the bandage in place. "If they did though we're...well, frankly we're fucked Dam."  
This had pushed Xefros past anger, but he didn't have time to get pissy with his moirail. Not right now anyways.  
He leaned his head on Dammek. "Do you think we can make it back safely if we leave now? I know we would be fucked Xefros. I never meant for anything bad to happen. Especially to you." Dammek gathered himself. "I care about you so much."  
"I don't know, maybe. We'll have to be fast though." Xefros said, kissing the other's forehead carefully. "Plus if we aren't careful you'll leave a blood trail. I care about you too Dammek. You're my moirail."  
Dammek blushed a bit. "Okay..." He stood and offered his good arm to him. "Let's do it.." Dammek looked down at Xefros with undying bravery in his eyes.  
Xefros suddenly grinned at him, nodding. "Alright." He ripped off the second sleeve of his jacket, using it to secure Dammek's bandage so both of his hands would be free. "This way."  
Dammek followed him. His arm hurt him like hell. The cuts must have been pretty deep. He didn't want to show weakness in front of Xefros especially not a time like this. He was all Xefros had and didn’t want to let him down. He continued to follow him, determined not to show weakness.  
Xefros stayed right next to Dammek the whole time, leading the troll boy quickly through the alleys. It took a while because of how twisted and turned the alleys were, but eventually they made it back to their own neighborhood. "We made it... we're safe."  
Dammek hugged him tightly. He was tempted to kiss him because he had red feelings towards him for awhile but he held back and just hugged him. "Thank fuck... I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't came to get me."  
"I don't want to think about what would've happened..." Xefros murmured into the taller troll's shoulder, hugging him back tightly. He was careful though, not wanting to hurt his moirail who he may or may not have a flush crush on. After pulling back from the hug, he decided to take a risk. "Dam... don't hate me." He said quickly, before grabbing Dammek by the front of his sweatshirt and kissing him full on the lips.  
Dammek wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. "I love you..." His warmth breath put him at ease. His lips were extremely soft as he pressed against them again. He pulled away and simply said, "I could never hate you."  
"I'm red for you..." Xefros admitted after hearing his confession, wrapping his arms around Dammek's neck. He continued to press gentle kisses to his lips and face. "Good. I don't think I could live with you hating me."  
Dammek pulled away from Xefros. "Let's head inside. I doubt it will be safe out here for much longer." He held his hand and lead him inside. He was in shock because everything that he had happened. He sat down on Xefros's couch still a bit shaken.  
"Right." Xefros said, noting in the back of his mind that the sun was going to come up soon anyways. He sat on the couch next to Dammek, holding his hand tightly. "Is your arm alright? Has the bleeding stopped?"  
"Yeah, its fine. I think... Thanks for ruining your jacket for me." Dammek still felt a little guilty for all the shit he had put Xefros through. He shouldn't have to worry about me. He sat up a bit more. "Xefros, do you want to be matesprites?”  
"M-Matesprites?" Xefros looked absolutely baffled, eyes the size of dinner plates. After a moment however he shook his head to snap himself out of it. "Yes, I'd love to be matesprites. And don't worry about my jacket. I can always get another one."  
Dammek leaned his head on his shoulder and tilted his head to kiss him again gently.  
Xefros kissed back, resting an arm around the other troll's waist carefully. He smiled, happiness flooding him.  
"I love you Xefros... I am glad you weren't hurt. I don't what I would do without you."  
"I love you too Dammek...As long as you're with me, I won't ever get hurt. You're my everything."  
Xefros smiles and he actually relaxes for once. "It's actually nice for once..."  
"You should relax more...so much stress isn't good for you." Xefros said, kissing Dammek's forehead.  
"I know... You try leading a damn rebellion for a day." Dammek felt his muscles uncoil as he almost leaned against Xefros now.  
"I know, it's hard on you. You should let me help more." Xefros said, beginning to massage the others shoulders. "Your muscles are so tight..."  
"I don't want to put this kind of stress on you... It's what I get for the things I do..."  
"If you take all the stress on yourself you're going to collapse eventually. This isn't healthy." Xefros grumbled, pushing gently on a portion of his back that had a knot.  
"I have to keep going... for you. For everyone. I am small piece of this whole thing. I don't matter..."  
"Dammek." Xefros turned to his matesprite, frowning sternly. "Don't you ever dare say that. You matter so much, especially to me."  
"I-I.. Xefros..." Dammek kissed him softly then pulled away. He didn't mean to break down like this especially in front of him. This is what relaxing does. Makes you do dumb things. A drone could burst through that window and... Wow, what has happened to him? His muscles tensed as he goes back to being alert.  
"Dammek..." Xefros pulled him back into the kiss, grabbing onto his matesprite's wrists. His eyebrows were furrowed in frustration with both himself and his bronzeblood lover.  
Dammek slipped his tongue in. Carefully exploring Xefros's mouth and avoiding teeth. He just wanted to help and protect him the best he could. But he couldn't even do that right.  
Xefros went rust as he felt Dammek's tongue in his mouth, moving his hands up to the deer boy's shoulders. "Mmh..." He curled his own tongue around his. He was just happy they were both alive and safe.  
Dammek gently started to mess with Xefros's hair. He tasted so good. He always managed to make a bad situation a good one.  
Xefros began moving slowly until he was in Dammek's lap, never breaking the kiss. He tasted vaguely of orange faygo and caramel, a surprisingly good combination.  
Xefros tasted a like a mix of cherries and apples. A nice taste Dammek thought. He didn't mind him moving in fact he like it and he wrapped his arms around him.  
Taking a bit of a risk, Xefros reaches up to gently grab onto the base of Dammek's horns. As he did this he further deepens the kiss, quietly groaning.  
"Mmm~" Dammek leans into his touch. He does the same to Xefros's touching his horn a bit more roughly however.  
Xefros quietly gasped, pulling back a little as he moaned. "Dammek~" He put more pressure on his horns, moving his hands up and down.  
The feeling was putting Dammek into heat. He started to rub a bit harder on his horns. He ran one of his hands to Xefros's grub scars. Touching them gently, wanting to arouse him. As the room soon filled with the scent of pumpkin spice and caramel.  
"You smell...so good..." Xefros could feel his stomach tie in knots, Dammek's touch putting him in heat. He panted quietly, kissing him much rougher and moving to the more sensitive portions of his horns.  
"X-X-Xefros..." Dammek left one hand on his horns and continued to rub and started to touch his grub scars more roughly as he moved his hand under his shirt.  
Xefros moaned again, starting the rotate his hips and grind against Dammek slowly. He removed his hands from the others horns, tugging on his sweatshirt. "Take it off... please."  
Dammek smirked. "If you want it that badly I have no choice." He takes off his shades and sets them aside. He removes his sweatshirt. "Why don't you go ahead too?"  
"Alright..." Xefros turned rust again, removing his now ruined jacket and shirt to completely reveal his torso. He smiled at Dammek, before pausing. "Dam... your eyes..."  
Dammek sighed a bit. "Yeah... I know. I hate them." He tried to smile a little. "Your really cute Xefros.."  
"No that's not it..." Xefros smiled. "Your eyes are beautiful." He kissed Dammek on the forehead, rubbing his grub scars soothingly.  
"T-Thank you.." Dammek was a bit shocked by this. He always wore his shades to hide them, not wanting to reveal them. Now, here came his cute matesprite to make everything better. He relaxed a little at Xefros's touch.  
"I love you." Xefros said honestly, kissing him roughly once again as he "turned up the heat". As long as Dammek was sure of himself the rustblood wasn't going to hold back. Not this time.  
Dammek leaned into the kiss. He started to pull down Xefros's pants and boxers. He the did his own. He held Xefros close to him, stroking his grub scars.  
Xefros turned a deep rust color, looking away nervously as the clothing covering his lower half was tugged on. "If you want them off that bad, you could've asked Dam."  
Dammek groaned, "I love you but you're the worst sometimes." He blushed a light bronze at being caught.  
"I know~" Xefros giggled, unbuttoning his pants and standing momentarily to kick them off along with his boxers.  
Dammek leaned back. "If you want we could head upstairs."  
"Yes please." Xefros nodded, subtly covering himself.  
Dammek stood up and lead the way up.  
Xefros followed him upstairs, smiling.  
Dammek lied down on the bed and tried to act seductive.  
Xefros crawled on top of him, kissing him roughly and unbuttoning Dammek's pants himself.  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Xefros murmured, kissing Dammek's neck lustfully.  
"N-N-No..." Only Dammek's matesprite could leave him shaking, stammering, and defenseless.  
"Good." Xefros smirked, biting down gently on his neck as he began pulling off Dammek's pants and boxers.  
Dammek moaned slightly, trying to hold back.  
"Don't hold back Dam..." Xefros purred, groping his butt.  
Dammek let out a small yelp of surprise. "I-I.." His bulge was growing hard, looking for friction. The entire room smelled of pumpkin spice and caramel now.  
"Hey. I won't judge you, it's okay." Xefros kissed him a bit more sweetly. He blushed rust as the smell of cherry and apple got stronger, mixing with the scents Dammek gave up.  
"I won't judge you either." Dammek smiled as he ran his hands down his grub scars roughly. "I can't wait anymore Xefros...."  
Xefros smirked, grabbing Dammek's thighs gently and pushing them back. His own bulge was quite hard.  
"Xefros, just.." Dammek pushed Xefros down into him causing his bulge to go into him.  
Xefros gasped, moaning as his bulge slipped into Dammek's nook. "Oh Gog you're so... warm..." He rolled his hips into Dammek's, pushing his bulge deeper.  
Dammek bit his lip and let a moan at the feeling. "Please, more..."  
"You've got it babe..." Xefros bit and sucked on Dammek's neck and jaw, leaving hickeys. He began to thrust slowly.  
"Ah-! Shit, Xefros.." Dammek moaned deeply.  
"Dammek..." Xefros moaned as well, kissing him roughly.  
The taste of apples and cherries overwhelmed Dammek. As he slid against Xefros, furiously.  
Xefros moaned as his mouth tasted like pumpkin spice and caramel. "I love you..." He began moving faster  
"I-I-I love you too...." Dammek pushed harder. Grinding against him now.  
Xefros moaned, adding deeper and darker hickeys on his neck. "Everyone will know you're mine, Dam..."  
Dammek rubs his horns fast and hard. Tracing his grub scars with his other hand.  
"Fuck..." Xefros began to thrust sloppier and faster, started to reach his limit.  
Dammek moaned loudly as he soon climaxed in time with Xefros.  
Xefros pulled out after reaching his limit, panting with a grin.  
"That was amazing." Dammek was in complete bliss.  
"Yeah..." Xefros murmured, kissing him before realizing. "Shit, we forgot a bucket!"  
Dammek laughed. "I guess, I was your bucket this time around."  
Xefros blushed extremely deeply. "Ack! Don't say such embarrassing things!"  
Dammek smirked. "It's the truth." He pulled away and sat up a little.  
Xefros hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.  
"Oh come on. Don't be like that." Dammek moved his hands away.  
"Dammek..." Xefros suddenly was staring at his matesprite. "Your eyes.... they're turning orange..." He whispered in disbelief.  
"I know... It's why I wear the shades."  
"But... that means..."  
"What Xefros, spit it out..."  
"You're maturing. Which means they're going to send you off planet soon..."  
"I know, I didn't want to make you worry. Maybe I can stay behind.."  
"We both know what'll happen if you try to avoid it."  
"I don't care. I love you and I won't leave you."  
"Please, don't risk your safety for my happiness. You getting hurt only makes me sadder."  
Tears form in the corners of Dammek’s eyes. "I don't want leave you..."  
"I know but..." Tears began cascading down Xefros’s cheeks. "...this is how things are on Alternia."  
"I don't want to live without you...." Dammek kisses him. "We will figure It out..."  
"I'm sure we will..." Xefros kisses back. "So there's no need for you to cry baby."  
"I know, I know... I don't know how long I will have left with you, I have to lead a rebellion, and not to mention the general Alternia bs..." Dammek soon forms tears again. "It's so damn hard Xefros...."  
"I know it is. But I'm here for you every step of the way." Xefros held onto his hands tightly. "I will support and care for you until my very last breath. This I swear to you."  
Dammek kisses him passionately. "You can expect the same from me Xefros." A few tears fall as he does this.  
Xefros wraps his arms gently around Dammek as he kissed him, purring.  
he was wiping any fallen tears from his matesprite's cheeks using his thumbs.  
"I love you Xefros.." Dammek relaxed with his touch.  
"I love you too Dammek." Xefros' purring grew louder than before.  
Dammek held onto his hands tightly. Although it was rare for him he purred a little.  
Xefros's eyes widened when he heard him purr, and he grinned widely. His own purring grew even louder.  
"I know I don't do it a lot but..." Dammek purred as he held Xefros close to his chest, nuzzling against him.  
The troll boy held onto Dammek tightly, never wanting to let go.  
"I will not leave you. Even if they have to force me off this planet."  
"Me too Xefros.."  
"Mmh…”  
"Someone has to stay and lead the rebellion.."  
"Right, and that's going to be us. Both of us."  
Dammek kisses him again. "Xefros, you don't need that kind of pressure.."  
"Neither do you. Please, let me take some of the weight off your shoulders."  
"Xefros..."  
"Dammek. Please."  
He couldn't let Xefros feel his pain. It would ruin him just like it ruined himself. "I-I.."  
"Let me help..." Xefros was pretty much begging now, his eyes wide and full of tears.  
"I will, just don't cry Xefros." He starts to wipe tears from his eyes. He didn't want Xefros to be exposed to everything he was. Xefros had seen a lot but he was still worried.  
"Good...." Xefros laid his head on Dammek's chest. He didn't care what he had to go through, he just wanted to ease the pressure off of his matesprite.  
Dammek stroked his hair, touching his horns a bit as he did. "The rebellion makes me so paranoid I wouldn't want you to experience that..."  
"Paranoia is a part of my life already Dammek. I'm always paranoid that drones are going to get you or me. If anything, staying by you and helping would lessen my paranoia."  
"I feel so guilty that I caused that... it's another reason to let me handle it.." He didn't want to make things any worse.  
"You didn't cause that, miss fish breath her highness and her stupid hemospectrum did." Xefros said, determined to help him.  
Dammek couldn't hold out any longer, he kissed Xefros roughly. "I love you so much.. And I know you want to help but.."  
Xefros squeaked as he was once again roughly kissed. "I loved you too... that's why I want to help. Dammek I know it's scary and I know that I'll see things that aren't pleasant in the slightest... but isn't that part of living?"  
"I guess so Xefros... I care about you and want to protect you the best I can. I don't know if I can show it to you.."  
"Protecting me will be showing me. Face it I'm going to see this stuff eventually. Won't it be better to expose me to it while I have you as a support?"  
Dammek couldn't argue with him. "I suppose your right Xefros." He felt better already.  
"Yes, I am right. For once." Xefros kissed Dammek's forehead. "Now, we should clean up and get dressed."  
"Good point." He stood up. "Is there anyway I can use your ablation trap?"  
"Of course you can." Xefros nodded, sitting up finally. "I'm going to put our clothes in the wash."  
"Okay..." He heads to the bathroom and starts to clean himself up.  
Xefros gathered their clothing and put it in the wash with a sigh.  
Dammek finished and changed back into his clothes, Xefros as well.  
They snuggled up on Xefros’s couch with no worries for once.  
The sun rose with them slowly drifting off.  
However, none of them knew of what was to come.


	2. A True Tribulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with my second chapter, I wrote this one by myself so if the writing style is different I apologize. It was pretty late for me when I wrote this which is why it is a little short, I may go back and add details so please don't expect any chapters in this book to remain exactly the same by the end.Thank you for all your support on all my works and if you haven't read them yet, please do check them out. If you have any comments, criticism, or such, please comment below or message me. That's all for now, and once again thank you for taking time to read any of my works.

Dammek shifted awake, becoming alert immediately.  
Xefros was still fast asleep. Despite not being in his recuperacoon.  
Dammek looked down at his sleeping matesprite so weak and vulnerable… He knew he was probably the only one Xefros could rely on. He just hoped he could keep it that way. It was too close of a call last night.  
Xefros moved closer to Dammek, wrapping his arms around Dammek’s waist.  
Dammek sighed slightly, he knew it would be awhile until he was fully matured, forced to leave Xefros behind. However, he knew, no matter what, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He didn’t care what price he had to pay to keep being with Xefros. He moved his hand gently through Xefros’s hair, it felt soft.. Dammek felt he could this for hours, he finally felt at peace for once.  
A sleepy Xefros blinked open his eyes, Dammek had moved his head to his lap. Xefros’s looked up to Dammek’s piercing amber eyes.  
“Morning Xef” Dammek stretched a bit, still trying to not move much to make Xefros uncomfortably.  
“Dammek..” Xefros had a few nightmares in his sleep, none of which that didn’t include Dammek being hurt in some way or form. He had woken up a few times during the night to see Dammek before falling asleep once more.  
“Yes?” Dammek could hear the plead in Xefros’s voice. He tilted his head down and kissed Xefros’s on the forehead gently.  
“N-Nevermind..” Xefros didn’t want to worry Dammek anymore than usual.  
“It’s okay Xefros..” Dammek couldn’t help tense up as he sweared he heard drones outside. After last night and despite the fact he was with Xefros, Dammek was already running analytical plans through his head.  
“Dam” Xefros could tell something was wrong with Dammek.  
Dammek didn’t reponsond, he was staring off, his hand absentmindedly reaching for his shades. His hand eventually reached them as he quickly put them on, fixing his hair and hoodie.  
“Dammek.” Xefros was getting a bit annoyed now.  
“Yes?” A quick, hasty response was what Xefros got.  
“Dam look at me.”  
“I can’t right now.”  
“Dammek. Nothing is wrong, I promise..”  
Dammek shifted his eyes towards Xefros, however the shades hid this rather well.  
“Take your shades off, I want to really see you Dam.”  
Dammek was already extremely on edge even if the drones were in his head like always. However, Xefros’s sweet, calm, voice made Dammek rethink things, before slipping off the shade and placing them inside his hoodie.  
“That’s better.. Don’t be so paranoid Dammek. I am here to help you okay?”  
Dammek shifted somewhat closer to Xefros, holding him to his chest.  
“Better?”  
Dammek nodded, feeling good about protecting Xefros now, forgetting about most of his paranoid thoughts.  
Dammek sighed a bit. “I have so much work to do today, yesterday really sent me behind schedule.”  
“Don’t worry about that right Dammek.”  
“I know but..”  
“Dammek, take a day off for once, we can spend some time together, you can relax and forget about last night.”  
Dammek shrugs, “Maybe, I don’t Xef.. That would be nice..” He starts to think it over.  
He was getting back into the mindset of everything being okay once more, before the sound of drones came once again. This wasn’t in his head, this was real he knew it. He stood up quickly, Xefros sitting up, as he did.  
Dammek looked Xefros dead in the eye, “Did you hear that?”  
“Dam, you are losing it, I didn’t hear anything. I think all this stress finally got to you..”  
“Xefros. This isn’t a joke.” Dammek’s heartbeat quickened, his blood soaring through him. “I am not fucking around. I heard drones Xefros. This is a lowblood neighborhood, I think they are doing culling again.. But after last night what if..”  
And there goes Dammek out another entirely paranoid, worrying, conspiracy rant.  
Dammek paces across the block, at a steady speed, brushing his hands through his hair every few sentences or so.  
“Dammek!”  
Dammek stops dead in his tracks, turning to face Xefros. He doesn’t say a word but judging from Xefros’s murderous glance at him, he should probably shut up before making things worse. After all, he was supposed to be the calm and reflective one here.  
Xefros couldn’t believe Dammek could get so worked up, so early.  
Begrudgingly, Dammek walked back to his annoyed matesprite and sat down next to him once more.  
“Calm down..” Xefros talked in a low, calm voice, a hint of softness replacing his usual stammering.  
“I know I know.. I just..” Dammek trails off, his mind already working on other things.  
Xefros reached out to Dammek’s shoulder, cupping his cheek in his hand, tilting Dammek to look at him. He quickly pressed his lips to Dammek’s feeling the immediate warmth from him, holding him close by his shoulder.  
Dammek couldn’t protest as it made him lose his train of thought so quickly, and the only thing he was focused on now was Xefros.  
Xefros pulled away, “I have to feed my lusus, his food is upstairs I will be back quickly. And when I come back I don’t want to hear anything about the revolution or drones or anything else. Okay Dammek? Today is going to be your day off.”  
And with that Xefros walks upstairs, leaving Dammek sitting on the couch, he hears drones again but pushes it out of his mind, and focuses on waiting for Xefros.  
Xefros moves pretty quickly, and is relatively calm, that is until he hears a loud crash come from downstairs. His heart jumped quickly, it’s okay.. It’s okay.. Dammek must be testing me, it can’t be drones. He is fine, this is just another test, no reason to be nervous.. But I told him to stop.. He tries to   
calm himself down and move in a orderly fashion back downstairs, following Dammek’s drills to the letter.  
Dammek was sitting the couch, the drone noises from outside were ever growing however he tried to ignore them, not wanting to distract himself from Xefros. He tried to push his paranoia away but found it getting worse with Xefros not being around. He hoped Xefros would hurry up already, the sounds of the drones outside overwhelmed him as he felt his head pound and ache. Trying to resist following one of his drills. Then it happened, a drone burst through the window in the block.  
Xefros walked downstairs, still trying to remain quiet. A swarm of 3 drones were surrounding Dammek, trying to pin him down and take him in. He didn’t know what to do, he hid the best he could. Trying to remain calm as the drones carelessly beat and subdued Dammek.   
Someone must have gotten a shot of him yesterday, Xefros was clawing into his arm now, doing anything to distract from the current scene. Light rustblood tears, cascaded down his cheeks, he couldn’t take this.  
One drone had torn the bandage off of Dammek’s arm, the exposed wound probably hurting him greatly.  
Dammek was fighting for his life the best he could, his open would stung like hell. The shades he always wore slipped out of his hoodie pocket when attacked and now layed discarded on the couch. He trashed wildly, his strength meaningless to the drones, surrounding him. The drones, knowing how wanted of a criminal Dammek was, would beat him more than necessary. It wasn’t long before the drones knocked him out, a trail of bronze blood dripping from his forehead.  
Xefros couldn’t bare to watch as the drones hauled Dammek off, he knew that Dammek would not be culled right away. They had probably figured out he was the leader of the rebellion and would be taken in for integration by cruel high bloods. Bronzebloods were durable however Dammek would not break easily, he would take and take and take the abuse. Until.. He died.. Xefros gathered himself, he would have to save Dammek. He would have to find out where he was. The drones soon got out of view completely, Xefros stood cautiously and began to survey the damages.  
He came across Dammek’s shades, still intact. He gripped them as he went around his hive, gathering supplies. The sooner he left and began the search for Dammek, the better. Xefros pulled on a more durable set of clothes, made sure his lusus was okay, still in the same place he left him. Before, finally taking a step out of his hive, a pack full of his Arena Stickball gear, food, water, and his palmhusk and husk top. This wasn’t going to be easy, and he knew this. However, Dammek had taught him well.  
Xerfros held back his tears best he could as he walked away from his hive with a pit in his stomach, his moirail, now matesprite, had just been taken by drones. A nightmare come true, and it was up to him to fix it. Luckily, he knew just the place to start. And as he walked reality soon became more focused and clear as he knew it had to be him to save tetrarch Dammek.


	3. Interrogation

Dammek shifted his weight, he was struggling to breathe, taking slow raspy breaths. His hair matted with blood, sweat, and dirt. At first, his heart jumped as he didn’t know what had happened, or where he was or why he didn’t have his shades on and was in a shitty prison uniform.   
Memories flooded back to Dammek as he studied his surroundings, taking in every detail. His analytical mind already piecing escape together. He could barely consecrate, he soon realized his wrists were shackled and so were his arms to a chair he was sitting on. Dammek was still shocked a bit and tried to focus and figure out the damage he had taken. The drones had really done a number on him.  
Dammk saw some cuts on him, and bruises. Hopefully, no broken bones. He shifted his attention to the room he was in. Definitely secure, multiple security cameras and what appeared to be an entrance/exit was a large, dense door. He couldn’t focus on escape or his injuries or even the strange and dangerous place he was in for long, however. Thoughts of Xefros entered his mind.  
Oh, Xefros... Poor Xefros... If Dammek hadn’t done that plan in the highblood part of town... Who knows... Maybe he could have been with his matesprite, instead of being a beaten, yet still prideful, sack of shit in a cell. Xefros had been going off about wanting to help Dammek he remembered. What if he..? No, Xefros wouldn’t try and save him, would he? Would he go to one of Dammek’s friends for help? Thoughts swelled inside his mind, he felt tears forming.  
I won’t cry... I can do this... Xefros is safe, he cared about what I taught him...  
No tears came, luckily. The highbloods in charge of this place might not bother to feed or give him water at all if they didn’t know that he was in charge of a rebellion. Shit, he remembered about being sent off planet. Maybe they won’t send him off at all, make an example out of him. He could use that to his advantage...  
Dammek looked up, bright lights glared back at him, nothing in his holding area but he and his chair it seemed. His eyes adjusted to the brightness, blinking a few times. The door to his cell pushed open. A tall, obviously very sturdy, indigo blood walks in. A somewhat scrawny violent blood follows. Okay, indigo blood is there to intimidate, violentblood must be part of the empire’s ranks.  
The indigoblood was heavily armed, a standard issue weapon attached to his waist. A menacing grimace on his face. His heavy and bulky steps echoed throughout the small room, the clank of the metal floor rang out as the indigoblood made his way to the corner of the cell. However, the violent blood decked out in the empire’s finest silks, and most likely a high rank, due to the number of badges that decorated his uniform, made his way to stand in front of Dammek. He did so with an elegance only highbloods could achieve. A vile grin on his face, Dammek could tell so much about this violent blood already.  
The violent blood was seemingly worryless as long as the indigo was in the room. Dammek thought about his past antics with his rebellion, this highblood had probably heard about the mythical tetrarch one way or another. This is going to be fun, keep a blank stare, I will be fine. The violentblood pointed a finger at Dammek with disgust. “Glad to see you’re up. So this is the infamous tetrarch Dammek?” He scoffs after saying it. “You won’t be getting that kind of respect in here. So how did you end up like this? Take your final risk Dammek? You insolent bulge sucker.”  
Dammek smirks, “You’re one to talk.” The violentblood sneers before snapping his fingers quickly. The indigoblood briskly walks over to his side. The violent blood points a finger at the other highblood. “You see him? He won’t hesitate to smash your shame globes in.” Dammek remains calm and stoic, nodding quickly. The violentblood starts off again, not even giving Dammek a chance to speak. “We could cull you now, however, the empire sees you as a resource... You will be spending some time with us Dammek. You give us some information regarding that little rebellion of yours... No harm will come to you... However, I am sure we may need to convince you.”  
“I don’t plan on telling you shit..” The violentblood smirks with delight, then gestures to the indigoblood who walks right up to Dammek and punches him straight in the face. The streaks of blood drip from Dammek’s nose, as the corners of his vision, darken. The indigoblood looks down at his fist, some parts covered in bronze blood. He wipes it on Dammek’s uniform with disgust. “Plenty more where that comes from Dammek.” The violentblood stares at Dammek for a few moments before saying, “I don’t think we will be getting much out of him for now... Don’t give him any food or water for a while. That should get him more willing, oh and it’s important to keep this one somewhat alive.”  
“See you tomorrow Dammek.” The violentblood and idigoblood leave quickly, maybe not... Dammek couldn’t tell much of anything right now. All he knew was he was in his cell once more, completely alone, isolated, worrying about Xefros and determined to leave. Dammek felt the cuffs on his wrists as he stared off at the ceiling, trying to contain the blood in some way. He knew he should escape while he still had the strength. He could take a beating but he knew even himself, wouldn’t be able to last for long. Dammek hoped that whatever happened, that he made it out alive. Or maybe this would be his last risk, the words from the violentblood had really gotten to him. Replaying in his head all the way until the punch from the indigoblood.  
This had to be a dream, no way I could be in here... A mess like this, what if I am culled here? Who will lead the rebellion? Who will watch over Xefros? This is all my fault... This why I can’t get attached to other trolls... I end up taking everyone with me... Dammek didn’t know how long it had been, thinking thoughts like that. He knew he was tired and would have to gain his strength somehow. He tried his best to get comfortable in the cold, metal chair and get some rest.


	4. Critical Planning

Okay, so maybe Xefros didn’t exactly know what to do, or who to go to. He ran a list of Dammek’s close contacts through his head. Definitely no low bloods, maybe one of his highblood contacts or midblood contacts? Xefros continued to think, well Tyzias Entykk lived not all that far… And she was certainly the type who was heavily involved in the rebellion, a trusted friend of Dammek. She would know where they would have taken Dammek… Maybe even help Xefros find someone to help him out and rescue Dammek, or at least form some kind of plan…  
Xefros changed his direction and quickened his pace, heading towards Tyzia’s hive. He wondered if Stelsa, Tyzia’s matesprite was around. She always seemed to be wrapped up in something, whether she was on the phone or organizing something. Tyzias seemed to be the opposite, wrapped up in work, but not organized in the slightest. Tired due to the lack of sleep, however Tyzias always managed to keep her unstable system intact. She was a great help to the rebellion, Stelsa tried to approve of it but she ended up getting worried about Tyzias instead.  
All the thought of matesprites brought Xefros’s mind to Dammek once more. He really hoped the cruel highbloods that most likely had Dammek in captivity, hadn’t done anything too horrible to him yet. He knew Dammek could take a lot, Dammek had always prepared for emergencies like this anyway. But still, it was only normal for the small rustblood to worry about Dammek.  
Xefros eventually reaches Tyzia’s hive, he knocks on the door a few times.  
Tyzias hears a slight knocking at her hive’s door, unusual she thought. Who knocks that quietly yet that loudly? She walked to the door lazily, not expecting anyone today. Stelsa wasn’t even around the hive today. She opened the door to see a tired, stoic, not himself Xefros. “Xefros! Where’s Dammek? You look like you have been through a lot. Here, come inside.” She led Xefros inside as they continued the conversation. Xefros didn’t respond for a few seconds. “I have been, you the drone sweep a few nights ago?” Tyzias perked up at the mention. “Oh Gog.. Yeah, why? And how did Dammek’s protest go?”  
Xefros feels a few tears forming as he recalls the past few nights. “D-Dammek got captured… By drones… They must have spotted him at the protest.. It ended up going bad, I had to step in and save him..” Tyzias simply studied Xefros, “Xefros… I know that must have been really hard for you.. We will get Dammek back okay? You know the rebellion has skilled fighters, and planners..” Xefros tried to contain himself. “Tyzias.. That’s why I am here.. I need to know what empire bases are around here… Which ones could be holding Dammek..” Tyzias pulls out her palmhusk and starts shooting out messages very quickly. Won’t be long before the whole rebellion knows what happened the to their glorious leader, and who he left in charge..  
Tyzias glances back up at Xefros, “I have a few witnesses.. And fighters that are willing to help you pull off this rescue mission Xefros.” Xefros ran a few thoughts through his head, “Really?!” Xefros grinned, for the first time since Dammek had been taken. Tyzias smiled, “Of course, no rebellion would ever give their leader up without a fight.” She leads Xefros to her husktop and begins to type various things out. She smirks when finished, “Based on my several eye wintessnesses… Dammek was taken to a pretty high security base.. Couple hundred miles from here… Very few trolls seem to know anything about it, not to mention internal schematics.”  
Xefros’s smile slowly fades as he takes in all the information from Tyzias. “I-Is there anyone at all who can help?” Tyzias nods, “There is but… They are mercenaries, not part of our rebellion.. They are high sought, and have a hefty price tag. However, they seemed to have broken into this exact facility once before..” Xefros continues to listen, trying to form some kind of a plan. “Okay so do they know of the rebellion at all?” Tyzias responds simply, “No.” Xefros beams, “I am no tetrarch.. But, I say we reach out to them, tell them our plight.. And hope for the best, things go south then we can start negotiating.” Tyzias nods once more, “I agree and it’s worth a shot right? One of them is a goldblood named, Azdaja Knelax and the other a oliveblood named, Konyyl Okimaw.” Xefros snapped to attention at the two relatively famous names in the lowblood community. “Send them a message right away.”  
“Already sent tectrach Xefros.” Xefros felt a shiver at being called that, a title Dammek had always worn with pride. It was up to him to wear it and guide the rebellion by the helm now. Or until Dammek returned safely. Or safely at all… Either way Xefros was stepping up for a change. It was all so sudden and he still hadn’t really adapted to it but he was trying his best. And had this rescue mission underway pretty well.  
“Tyzias.” She looked up at Xefros, “Yes?” Xefros just stared thinking about so much in his mind. Seems the constantly working mind came with the title tetcrach. “What the hell did we just get ourselves into?” Tyzias shrugs, “All I know is that it was a hell ton of work and you should have asked Mallek for help.” Xefros starts to protest in response, “I know but you were closer, how long do you think it will be before we hear back from them?” Tyzias shrugs again, “Who knows… They could brush it off, ignore it, or actually consider it.. We can’t control these things..”  
Xefros feels panic surge through him as Tyzias lists off the multiple scenarios that could play out. “Well, who would we go to for help then..?” Tyzias sighs gently, “A lower assassin, not as skilled.. Maybe multiple if needed.. Some lowbloods from the rebellion would gladly give their life up for Dammek. You know that Xefros..” She trails off, almost falling asleep on him.  
“I know, I know but what if..” Xefros doesn’t get to probe further as Tyzias dozes off. Xefros groans before walking away to sit on her couch and think about everything that had happened so far. “Oh Gog.. Dammek I really hope you are safe..” He covers his face with his hands and starts to cry gently into his hands. No matter if he put up this brave facade for everyone even Dammek it never stood for long.  
But the real question that remained, pounding and repeating in Xefros’s mind was this, If I crumble and break so easily, what will happen to plans I make? Will they crumble as easily? Will my facade remain intact and hold things together? Or will a whole rebellion that took sweeps of work all break down around me because I was at the helm?


	5. A Destructive Game

Dammek stared into Xefros’s beautiful eyes, he could get lost in them so easily. Everything was so peaceful, and the light of the Alternia’s moons shining through the window. “I love you so much Xefros..” He leaned in for a kiss on the small troll, as the shattering of glass could be heard. Dammek jerked his head, instinctively to the noise. A drone had broken through and was racing towards them both, not just one drone but multiple. Dammek resisted best he could, but it wasn’t long before the drones had separated them both. The drones had sat Dammek up in a way, forcibly as well, so that he could see his matesprite being struck and attacked helplessly on the ground. “No! You fucking bonebulges!”  
The drones had a tight grip on him, and his shades laid on the ground broken in pieces, nothing to hide the horrific sight in front of his very eyes. The drones seemingly snickered at delight at Dammek’s distress combined with Xefros’s. It wasn’t long before Xefros’s had enough of torture as he succumbed and passed out, his rustblood pouring from the small build on the ground. The drones then focused their divided attention back on Dammek, the attack didn’t last long however, as Dammek awoke from the blasted nightmare with a jolt.  
Dammek thought he would have been used to his nightmares by now, always fueled by paranoia and anxiety. However, he was left to decipher how much of it had actually occurred and how hadn’t as he was in his cell once more. “Fuck..” Dammek groaned, his mouth feeling dry as the lack of water and food had definitely started to take effect. He could feel the streaks of dried blood and dirt matting his hair as well. What a disgrace.. A rebellion leader to be seen like this.. The thought, or nightmare didn’t stick around for long as the door to his cell opened once more.  
Just what I need right now, another round of this shit.. The same duo as before marched in, the violentblood taking the lead, as last time. “What do you want now?” Dammek managed to sputter out, however he didn’t get the tone he was hoping for. Instead of a booming, intimidating question, it came as faint whisper. The violentblood sneered, “What’s wrong? Not so big and bad anymore Dammek? Someone seems to miss food and water.” A low growl, comes in response from Dammek. “Maybe, you will be a bit more cooperative today yes? I am going to show you a series of pictures and you are going to tell me about them.”  
“I-In your dreams..” Another faint response, as Dammek couldn’t believe they were using standard interrogation techniques on him. Hadn’t they gotten the memo that he knew their mindgames? Dammek also took note of the pistol of some sort hooked on the violent blood’s belt, had that been there before? Or were they trying to use this a intimidation method? What a joke.. The violentblood, gestured for the indigoblood to come near. The indigioblood pulled out a thick folder, and handed the violet blood one of the images, on full scale print out.  
The violentblood pushed the image in front of dammek, far more than nesseracy. It showed a olive blood female, slender and muscular, a large braid of black hair sweeping downwards. “Tell me who this is!!” Dammek shrugged, “Dunno, who the hell are you anyways?” The violentblood scowled, “We can play that game! I have alll night!” The violentblood pulled another photo out, “How about him?!” The tone the violentblood was a unnesserically cruel one, the dumb accent they always had, seemingly non-existent. “Don’t know em.” Dammek responded lazily, the violent blood, having been fed up, slapped Dammek across the face.  
Dammek felt the sting across his face, “Well, this is a fun game.” The violent punched Dammek aggressively, not even bothering to call the indigoblood over. He pulled another photo out. As Dammek gathered himself, and was about to make another witty comment, he looked up to see a picture of Xefros’s. “HOW ABOUT HIM?! KNOW HIM!?” Dammek remained silent, memories and the fresh nightmare flooded back into his mind. The violentblood smiled widely, his piercing sharp teeth, sending a chill down Dammek’s spine.  
“We have a winner!” The violentblood mocked, “Tell me about this gutter blood filth then, shouldn’t be too hard.” The violentblood, bravely close to Dammek’s face with his hand and the photo. A dumb idea came to Dammek’s mind, as he lunged to attack the violentblood’s hand. Dammek’s teeth hit the rough leather of the glove, he bit hard, getting a reaction quickly. The violentblood jerked back and yelped. Dammek couldn’t help but smile widely, this was by far the best thing to happen since he was in here. “You insolent fuckass!” The violent pulled the gun from his belt and hit Dammek with the cold steal of the handle. Dammek jerked his head back in pain, before the violentblood started kicking Dammek’s chair to the point where it fell over.  
The loud clang scared even the stoic indigoblood, the violentblood went to town, kicking Dammek’s ribs in a fit of rage, yelling seering insults out in between curses. The violentblood finishes as Dammek’s eyes rolled back, after a futile resistance with a few shabby groans. “That will show you gutter blood! Respect the hemospectrum!” The duo left in a angry, swift exit, and Dammek was left in a puddle of his own blood to think about escape. He had gotten a small slice of courage from the attack and that was all he needed. He hoped Xefros was okay and that the rebellion if anything, would come to his aid in some way or form soon. As this change of scenery and isolation was starting to drip it’s way into Dammek’s mind, imapring him from escape, the cell he was in.. It was starting to feel as if this was a definite stay. A definite stay in hemospectrum hell, with highbloods being complete shills to the heiress. The game he was playing with the interrogating duo of the violentblood and the indigoblood, was truly starting to become a destructive one.


	6. Hope

Xefros had stayed up late into the Alterina sunlight, when he decided to get some rest on Tyzias’s couch. After all, she was still asleep and he was sure she wouldn’t mind. Xefros pushed the thoughts away, and curled up in small ball on the couch. He couldn’t help but whine softly in his sleep as he tossed and turned.  
The moons of Alteria rise once again to another night on Alterina as Xefros shifts awake, a ding from Tyzias’s laptop seems to awake him. He groggily sits up, blinking a few times. The sheen of the moon’s light, coming through the windows. Xefros makes his way past the sleeping Tyzias and to the laptop, where a notification blinks on the screen. “INCOMING MESSAGE”, Xefros clicks the flashing red banner out of curiosity.   
“ ||| Hello, we have reviewed your last communication to us, both. |||   
||| Although it sounds like a pitiful plea, one that seems too fake.. |||  
||| We are willing to arrange a meeting between us and you. |||   
||| In a secure location of course, we have attached the coordinates with this following message.|||   
||| If we can trust you and you trust us, there should be no foul play. |||   
||| We are all lowbloods here, meet us by the end of the night.. ||| “

Sent From : The Prince of All Goldbloods  
End of Communication

Xefros’s eyes widen, this message must be from the mercenaries Tyzias contacted. And they actually are interested in helping the revolution. “Holy shit..” He says under his breath. Tyzias twitches a bit, “Eh.. What is it..?” Xefros jumps back a little in shock at the mumbled words. “We have a response, from the mercenaries..” Tyzias perks up a little bit, “Oh..? That’s what you are doing at my husktop then..?” Xefros nods, and brings up the message and the attached coordinates.  
Tyzias moves the office chair she is in towards her desk as she sits up, waking up slowly, taking a sip from her white mug. “This is good, very good..” She sets off to work on where the meeting place is. “Still early in the night, it’s not all that far. Take a scuttlebuggy and you could make it. Take mine if you need to.”  
Xefros nods, “D-Do you think it’s safe..?” Tyzias shrugs, “Not sure, always taking risks you and Dammek. What’s one more? Especially, if it’s to save him.” She stands and shuffles through the multiple papers and folders on the desk, fishing out some keys. “Here, and good luck okay? Don’t worry about finding your way, my scuttlebug’s got a good GPS. And I already sent the coordinates over too.” She gives him a pat on the shoulders before pulling him in for a hug quickly.  
“Do us some good tectrach. Bring back Dammek to us. We all really need him.” He nods once more. “Thanks for all your help Tyzias, I will make sure to bring your scuttlebuggy back in one piece.” Xefros walks out to the scuttlebuggy, gripping the keys tightly. He unlocked it and stepped inside, feeling the interior press against his back, he started the scuttlebuggy and pulled out. The GPS already spitting out directions to the coordinates.  
Xefros eventually reaches the outskirts of the city, a small shack of some kind, out in the middle of nowhere. Apparently, this was his final location. He parked the scuttlebuggy in the brush and walked cautiously to the shack. A single knock on the door did the job, a tall slender, sleek, goldblood opened the door. He was wearing a gold over coat, a screen covering one of his eyes on a pair of some kind of glasses, information dotting the screen. “Xefros Tritoh, rustblood. Known assistant to tetcrach Dammek, please come inside.” Xefros decided it was best not to protest against the goldblood, especially after all the information he had just rattled off.  
The goldblood shut the door behind him, as Xefros looked around he realized that the shack it had appeared as.. Poor and broken exterior, was made up with a interior, filled with lush and expensive furniture, a secure door, and security cameras. However, this was only a meeting place. Definitely, not their main base as it only had a table surrounded with chairs. A strong, well built, oliveblood sat at the table. A menacing look on her face, unlike the smug one on the goldblood.  
“My name is Azdaja Knelax and this” He gestures to the oliveblood. “My matesprit, Konyyl Okimaw. I am sure you have heard of both of us too. We have been doing some research on you and your ‘little’ rebellion as well.” He gestures for Xefros to take a seat as he sits next to his matesprit. Xefros sits down and looks across at them both. “About you needing our help… I am sure we can arrange that, we like the cause you are fighting for and such.. But we hope your tectrach has deep pockets. We can discuss that later of course, when will we be doing this so called rescue mission?”  
“I… uh.. As soon as possible, I know that..” Azdaja nods excitedly, “We will leave tomorrow night, until then.. Come with us to our hive, we can secure your scuttlebuggy and provide you with better supplies than that.” He gestures to Xefros’s pack. “That sounds great, thank you for the offer.” He sighs slightly, “And don’t worry about Konyyl, she’s just a bit quiet sometimes. I usually do the talking in business relations.” He stands and so does Konyyl. “Follow me,” They walk to their scuttlebuggy, securing the shack behind them.  
“Konyyl, please take the wheel.” He sits in the back with Xefros as they start to drive away. “Your moirail will be in safe hands with us, you may come with us as well. We won’t take long to plan, I am usually good at coming up with plans on the fly. Konyyl’s the muscle and I am the smarts.” He smirks, as he keeps making conversation with him. Konyyl even talks during the trip, they reach their hive halfway through the night.


	7. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late and short chapter, next week I will be posting another Xefros POV chapter and it will continue from the last Xefros POV chapter. Basically, I will make it so that we are on both caught up on both of their POVs. Thanks for your understanding, after I finish this book, I plan on doing better and more improved books like it. If my works continue to do well, you will see a rise in quality and a rise in more posts. However, thank you for your support so far and I hope everyone had a good 4/13!

Dammek was woken up not by his own accord this time, but by a piercing loud siren. He didn’t know how long he was out or for that matter how long he had been held captive in general. The nights and days had seemed to melt into each other, unable to focus on his time in his cell. The repetitive abuse and lack of food and water was really starting to get to him. His throat hurt him immensely as he tried to straighten himself up, his chair had been turned upright at some time.  
Dammek groaned, the beatdown from the highblood had left dried and caked blood all over his skull, and seemingly most of his exposed skin. He hoped that he had no broken bones, he knew that both of his horns were still intact. Otherwise a vast wave of pain would have shot through him. He knew that if this hell continued any longer, that the vicious and cruel highbloods would probably break them off his skull. He wondered if Xefros had been killed by drones, or if the rebellion had collapsed entirely.  
The door to his cell opened, the siren grew louder, the door apparently muffled it. Two figures stepped inside, he couldn’t see well through his squinted eyes, but the figures moved swiftly. Orders being shouted violently over the chaos, the highblood that had beat him senseless seemed to be the most important fuckass around this hellhole. His chair was dragged by the figures out of the cell after more shackles were added to his legs and arms. A blindfold was tied around his eyes and a gag pushed into his mouth.  
Something big was happening, the siren, the jerking movements.. A savior.. Someone had come to save him. Yes, he was sure of it, but.. Perhaps that was not it, his hands shook as the chaos grew. He overheard the muffled shouts, “GET PRISONER 378 TO A LOWER FLOOR, 3 ASSAILANTS CAME THROUGH THE ROOF, DAMN GUTTERBLOOD REBELS!” Yes! This was it! Finally a savior of some sort! Adrenaline coursed through him, he felt a bit of his power and strength return to his tired and weak body.  
Dammek lulled his head back towards the back of the chair, the jerking movements finally stopped as he was shoved into a new cell alone once more. The stamp of boots could be heard outside of the door. He still felt dehydrated, he glupped his very little spit down hoping to pass the illusion to his mind that he had water. Unfortunately, he had no way to fool his mind that he had food. His stomach growled, it had been so long since the taste of water or food had hit his tongue.  
Fucking gag.. Dammek tried his best to loosen the extra shackles and the gag. After, a few minutes of struggling he managed to free himself from the gag and take a few heavy breaths. He knew they wouldn’t barge in here and waste their time to re-gag him. Despite his lack strength, he drew a sharp breath and started cursing off everything in the empire he had no respect for. Which was a over a mile long list, “FUCKING HIGHBLOODS, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YOU FUCKING BULGE SUCKERS!” He was all worked up, ready to do some fighting. He knew that these “intruders” were so called “gutterblood rebels” but he really hoped these attackers were on his side.  
Dammek knew that even if the intruders were captured, this show of strength from him and the attackers would put the highbloods in their place once again. Or at least for a few days, a smirk hit his lips as he continued shouting. “COME AND GET ME YOU HIGHBLOOD FUCKS!” Of course, they would hear his shouting and ignore it not able to deal with it right now. Dammek cheered out shouts of support for the rebels and the revolution in general. Rifles firing could be heard, shaking the walls. He hoped whatever was going, that he could join the fray soon as well.   
Dammek moved himself in a way to loosen more shackles, he was even able to pry a hand free. They were put on hastily and sloppily, therefore it was easier for him to break out of them. With a hand free even, he didn’t have all that much of a range of movement still however he managed to tear his blindfold off his face and to the ground with the gag. “HOW’S THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT PRICKS?!” A slight growl escaped him as he gained more progress he felt more and more powerful and in control, after being deprived of this for so long it felt great to have any sort of control at all.  
The door to his cell opened with a muffled grind of metal. And the troll that stood in the doorframe almost brought tears to Dammek’s eyes. The troll that stood in door was almost unrecognizable to Dammek, being dressed mostly in all black and having most of his face and even having alterations done to his horns. His eyes was what gave himself away to Dammek. Dammek couldn’t believe it, the yelling that Dammek had been doing was silenced quickly once he saw the troll. He looked up at the troll as he walked into the cell. Although Dammek couldn’t see the troll’s face well he knew that his own tattered appearance, had taken a toll on the troll.  
“Xef..” Dammek mumbled the name, his voice gowing raspy from the shouting once more. The name felt ancient and foreign on his tongue despite him using the nickname for Xefros countless times.


	8. Savior For Him

Xefros stepped out of the scuttlebuggy, Azdaja and Konyyl lead him inside the hive. The place was decked out in even more gear than the meeting place, maybe even more than Dammek had. He looked around with curiosity and shock, “Wow..” Azdaja smirked, “More gear than you are used to? I pride myself on having only the best.” Konyyl stepped beside him, “Afterall, we do pull the craziest shit.” Azdaja nodded and started organizing some supplies together. Black outfits, not professional, shabby thrift store clothes if anything. Azdaja picked up one of the outfits and handed it to Xefros, “We’ll get you a gun, and..” He studied Xefros’s horns, “Well, we’ll make it so no one will see what those really look like..” Xefros gripped the outfit, it felt pretty heavy, metal slabs lined the edge of fabric, looked like it was probably bullet proof. Maybe laser proof.. Xefros nodded quickly, “Okay, how long will all of this take…?”  
“Not long, we will be quick. Konyyl, you start getting your supplies together too.” Konyyl nodded and walked to a different room. Xefros looked up at the two of them. “You guys aren’t hiding your signs or blood caste..?” Azdaja laughs, “Of course not! We want to be known. Obviously it’s best if you and Dammek remain hidden. For now at least.. You go ahead and put this on over your clothes, I will get you a pack of basic things to take as well.” Azdaja was off and Xefros managed to pull on the thick pieces of black fabric. Azdaja returned after a few moments, with a small white box. “This will uh.. Well, take it and you can change how your horns look. It’s like a mold of sorts.. Just press it in the way you want it. Won’t matter as long as your horns are hidden. It might feel a little weird.. But you get used to it.” He handed the box to Xefros.  
“You go ahead and use it, set the box down wherever and give me a call. Then we will get on our way. The base where Dammek is not far from here, and we know the place too well. Don’t worry about getting caught, should be a easy job.” He walks out of the room nonchalantly. Xefros opened the box and took the bizarre mold in hand. He hesitantly pressed it to his horns. The sensation sent shivers through him, he tried to ignore it as he continued. He finished quickly and called Azdaja back in. “Ready to go?” He handed Xefros a pack, “It’s got a knife, and a few other things. Never hurts to be too prepared, it’s also got a second outfit for Dammek. And a second mold for his horns, only if we need it. Of course some weapons for him as well.”  
Xefros nodded, taking in all the information. “Konyyl, come here.” She came rather quickly to the main room. “Let’s give Xefros a rundown on the plan. First off, we take the scuttlebuggy to the edge of the base, scale the fence, avoid the patrols, avoid motion detectors, scale the building, go in through the roof, and boom, make our way to Dammek.” He smiles as if what he had explained in very simple detail didn’t fill Xefros with anxiety. “Now, let’s get the hell out of here and kick some highblood ass!” And with that Konyyl shouted, “Fuck yeah!” and the group returned to scuttle buggy.  
Everyone got in and they started the anxious drive, Konyyl and Azdaja chatted happily. Mostly about killing trolls was all they talked about, occasionally reaching out to Xefros. However, he kept pretty quiet just hoping everything would go as planned. The scuttlebuggy cut through deep forest for awhile before a wide empty plane came into view. Konyyl parked the scuttlebuggy, Xefros dug through his pack and pulled a belt and pistol out. He put the utility belt around his waist and clipped the gun to it. Xefros pulled the hood from the black outfit over his head, leaving his horns out through the holes that had been stitched in.   
The group stealthily made their way to the fence, Azdaja was working busily on his glasses as they went. Disabling security cameras as he went most likely. Eventually, the group came to the fence Konyyl straight up started to climb with her gloves, with thick orange claws, that she had slipped on. Azdaja had simply, started to use to his powers to lift himself over, and without warning had started to lift Xefros too. “Woah!” Azdaja laughed lightly, “Calm down, I won’t hurt you.” Everyone made it safely over the fence, however now came the difficult part.  
Konyyl took off running, “Xefros, don’t freak out..” Azdaja started to lift himself and Xefros, high above the base. “Konyyl will be climbing the side of the building, we will be taking the easy way.. Only thing you have to worry about is when we are all on the roof.” Xefros was extremely worried at first, but grew to adjust to Azdaja’s control. They landed on the roof of the base gracefully, Konyyl swung herself over the edge of the roof with a grunt. “Good warm up..” She walked to Azdaja’s side, “Me and Konyyl will hold them off as best we can. You just need to find your way to Dammek. They will probably be holding him in the lowest level, guards will be too distracted to put up too much of a fight against you. Me and Konyyl will be causing too much chaos. Oh and we did some research, your moirail is prisoner 378. Good luck.”   
Konyyl and Azdaja ran to the rooftop door, and busted it to the ground. Xefros ran after them, whipped his gun out, already loaded and hoped he wouldn’t have to use it. Azdaja was firing his eye beams left, right and center. Konyyl tearing into the numerous hordes of guards with thick blades on the gloves. Xefros tried his best to ignore, somehow maneuvering his way through the mobs. The duo of violent matesprits kept the violence going as the stench of blood lingered through the halls, despite the fact that Xefros had long left them behind.  
Xefros came across a guard at a elevator, posted at the right side, his gun on the floor as the guard didn’t seem all that alert despite the blaring alarms. Xefros took aim with a shaking hand toward the guard, and aimed for a non-lethal hit on the shoulder. The guard let out a groan as the bullet dug through the armor and hit the flesh. Cheap armor, for such a secure military base or maybe lack of good armour in the current high alert. The guard gripped his shoulder, indigo blood dripping from wound. “Who’s there?” The guard shouted in a booming voice.  
Xefros kept watch as the guard slumped to the floor, blood still pouring out, the guard was most likely new, untrained. Xefros couldn’t take it anymore, left his spot and ran to the guard. The elevator needed a keycard, which Xefros ripped off the idigoblood’s chest armor. The idgoblood had passed out from the blood loss at this point, Xefros must have had a lucky hit. Who knows what modifications the weapon he used had. Xefros hoped the painful experience the indigoblood had was justified. He swiped the keycard and the elevator doors slid open.  
Xefros took the elevator to the lowest level as Azdaja had said and stepped out, the hallways were desolate. Silent, as Xefros walked down the hallway scanning for the number 378. That was until he heard yelling, screaming, shouting even. And he knew the voice very well, nothing could break Tectrach Dammek. He ran down the hallway until he came to a door where the yelling was coming from, jeers and insults of all kinds it seemed. He swiped the keycard quickly and stepped inside.  
The door remained open behind him as the sight before him shocked him, the condition Dammek was in, was horrifying to Xefros. He wanted to take Dammek somewhere safe and take care of him as Dammek had always done to Xefros for his whole life. He simply stared for a few minutes when Dammek spoke the nickname he often used for Xefros. “Xef..”


	9. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, and if you have been here for every one of my chapter updates, thanks! Especially, if you leave kudos or check out any of my other works too. Which if you haven't done already, I would really appreciate if you did. Overall, as this was my first rather long fic, I am sorta happy how it turned out. I just wish it got a little more support as I worked rather hard on it. Anyways, I plan on working on others like it soon. Please be on the look out for either Zombiestuck or Kingdomstuck. And just more minor shorter fics as well. I will be taking a hiatus for a month or two so don't get all excited just yet. Hope enjoyed the fic, and thanks for reading!

Xefros took a blade from his pack and started to remove any restrianets left that were still holding Dammek back. The chains broke easily enough, Xefros wasn’t sure if it was just a strong blade or it is was his luck. “It’s okay Dam.. You will be safe soon..” Xefros did his best clearing everything out of the way. “Do you think you will be able to run?”  
Dammek nodded, “I am weak but I can do this..” Xefros handed him a black outfit from his pack. “Put this on quickly, then we can get you out of here and back to your hive.” Dammek did this rather quickly, still staggering somewhat. He stood in the bulky outfit, “Come on let’s get go.” Xefros took Dammek’s hand and lead him out the cell door once more.  
They sped down the hall, the clank of metal rang out as their soles hit the floor. “We have to be quick Konyyl and Azdaja can’t hold them off forever.” The duo took a few sharp turns, coming right in front of a group of guards. Xefros took aim with his weapon when more and fired a few shots into the group. All that mattered was that Dammek made it out safely.  
Xefros dug through his pack quickly before tossing a loaded pistol to Dammek as well. Both of them, fired several shots, most of Xefros’s not making contact. Dammek felt his strength coming back in droves as the guards dropped to the ground with shouts and groans. Once Dammek was sure that obstruction was cleared, they proceeded to run once more towards the elevator.  
Xefros swiped his keycard, a large red ‘DENIED’, flashed across the screen. Lockdown was full underway it looked like. “We will have to make a run for the stairs.” Xefros started his way for them and the two made it up the numerous amount of floors with ease due to the amount of training and practice or perhaps the instinct of simply needing to escape the danger at hand. Eventually, reaching the rooftop once more. The door that lead out broken down still, Azdaja and Konyyl awaited them.  
“Took you long enough..” Azdaja said in a mocking tone, “Come on we haven’t got all day before they send more reinforcements up here.” Konyyl started her way down the side of the building once more. “Oh and techrach, don’t flip out.” Dammek looked at him, “What-?” Azdaja used his powers once more picking up Dammek and Xefros this time. “We have to be quick so-” Azdaja increased his speed as they soared higher above the complex.  
Azdaja looked behind him, the sound of drones could be heard. “Fuck..” He cursed under his breath. The drones were gaining on them despite being extremely powerful Azdaja knew he couldn’t attack the group of drones and still carry Xefros and Dammek all while going at this speed. “Guys, I promise you won’t die. So trust me on this-” Azdaja’s relaxed yet serious tone was all Xefros and Dammek heard before Azdaja’s safe grasp around them cut off. It was a perilous drop, the speed as they fell from the soaring height didn’t help their belief in Azdaja. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Dammek yelled back up at Azdaja, Xefros was having a full blown panic attack.  
Dammek did his best to help Xefros calm down, meanwhile Azdaja was firing lasers, blasting through the drones as quickly as he could. The flying death machines crashed to the ground in plumes of smoke and sparks. Azdaja caught Dammek and Xefros in his grip once more, “Told you” Dammek wrapped an arm around Xefros. “Fucking hell..” Dammek and Xefros gathered their breath and Azdaja safely landed them back at the scuttlebuggy.  
Konyyl was waiting in the driver’s seat looking bored, as if this wasn’t an extremely difficult thing to pull of and it was just another night for her. Everyone packed in and the Dammek held onto Xefros’s hand tightly as they talked about everything that had happened between the two of them. The scuttlebuggy reached Konyyl’s and Azdaja’s hive before the sun rose. They returned the supplies and Xefros got his original pack back along with switching to Tyzias’s scuttlebuggy after thanking Konyyl and Azdaja with some payment and promised favors.  
They returned the scuttlebuggy back to Tyzias, Tyzias was of course unbelievable happy, and awake for once, at seeing Dammek. Dammek was still extremely shaken from all the hell he had experienced in the complex. As Dammek walked into his hive he couldn’t believe he had returned. As Xefros’s hive was still in rubble, Xefros would be staying with him for awhile.  
Dammek sat on the couch after he changed into a clean set of usual clothes, Xefros simply wearing some of Dammek’s old clothes. Dammek had even found a another pair of shades to wear. And had managed to clean himself up, best he could. Of course, after the lack of food and water had sat down with Xefros to eat whatever hadn’t gone bad in his kitchen.  
“I can’t believe everything that has happened Xefros..” Although Dammek, could seem impossible to defeat at times.. This would need some time to recover from. He hugged Xefros tightly, “I thought they were going to kill me Xef.. I thought I would never see you again.. That I should have stayed to myself.. Never become matesprits with you and cause you the pain of my death..” His eyes started to tear up.  
“Dammek.. Please, I love you..” Xefros looked up at Dammek, nuzzling into his neck. “I wanted to save, I wanted to take a stand just like you had taught me..” Dammek stares off silently, “You don’t need me anymore Xefros. No one does, all I do is bring trouble with me. You should have left me to die..” Dammek pushes his shades up his nose to hide his watering eyes. Xefros simply buries himself deeper into Dammek. “D-Dammek… Stop, don’t say these things.. You don’t mean them. I care about you, a lot of trolls do. We all look up to you.” The time being held prisoner had seemed to only increase his self-doubt.  
Xefros pulled away and kissed Dammek gently, running a hand through Dammek’s hair. “I am here for you Dammek. We will get through this together. Just forget about everything they did to you.” Dammek sighed softly, smiling as tear rolled down his face. “Yeah.. I guess you’re right Xefros. We will get through this. After all, you did everything I taught you so well.. I am so proud of you Xef. I love you so much.” He kissed Xefros roughly, “You know what I missed while they me locked up?”  
Xefros perked up, “What?” Dammek held Xefros by the shoulders close to him and kissed on Xefros’s neck, gently biting. Xefros’s first reaction was tilting his head and letting a slight moan. “That.” Dammek smirked, “I missed that so much..” He moved Xefros to his lap and kiss and bite more roughly. Xefros bit his lip trying to hold back at first, Dammek slipped a hand under Xefros’s shirt. Feeling Xefros’s grub scars, he moaned gently. “How’s that?” Dammek smirked slightly, “I know you missed it too.”  
“Dam.. Please” Dammek pinned Xefros to the couch, after setting his own shades aside. “What’s wrong? I can stop if you want Xefros.” Xefros shook his head, “N-No, please.. Keep going..” Dammek nodded, he started to strip off Xefros shirt and pull down Xefros’s pants. “Let’s skip the bucket again, Xefros. You are a better one.” Xefros blushed deeply at Dammek’s comment, he felt his nook aching to be pounded into. His bulge pressing against his boxers. Dammek started to gently rub at the base of Xefros’s horns. Xefros reached a shaking hand to do the same to Dammek, Dammek leaned forward panting already. Xefros moved both his hands, rubbing Dammek’s horns.  
“S-Shit Xefros..” Dammek kept rubbing at Xefros’s horns and grub scars. Feeling his bulge thrash around his boxers, begging to escape. “Xefros, I can’t wait anymore.” Dammek pulled his Xefros’s boxers down and his own. The clashing scent of pumpkin spice and apples filled the room. Dammek felt his bulge wriggle, looking for any sort of friction. He slowly pushed it towards Xefros’s nook, already beginning to wet, he moaned as Xefros’s bulge found Dammek’s nook as well.  
The two interlocked in a moaning, sync-like motion of thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Xefros was of course of a whining needy mess than Dammek, and Dammek loved hearing Xefros be so vocal with his whining and moaning. Occasionally biting his lip, he was so fucking cute. Each of them of rubbing one of the other’s grub scars or horns. Eventually, growing close to climax, increasing their speed and roughness. Dammek released his load of genetic material, Xefros whined as he released as well.  
Both of them pulled away, covered in each other's genetic material, not caring about it in the moment. Dammek chuckled slightly after a few minutes of heavy breathing between the both of them. “Well that’s one way to celebrate me coming back safely.” He laid down next Xefros and held him close. Cuddling him and kissing, eventually dozing off. Both of them safe at last, could put all their worries behind them. For the time being.


End file.
